Coulson's daughter
by Christina salvatore
Summary: the Agents get a call from an unknown source showing Coulson his daughter, whom he thought was dead rated T for swearing Little bit of Skye and Ward
1. Chapter 1

Coulson! we have a problem, May called into the office. when the team was assembled Coulson turned to May "what is so important you

have to interrupt a communication with Fury?" "this" she showed him a video, "we...as in Skye hacked into Shields video's and found this"

"So SHIELD found the plans...but I have a little surprise for Phil Coulson," it zoomed out to show a girl sitting tied to a chair she sighed.

"can I talk now? Yes? good. first of all hey Daddy! second of all don't interrupt ANYTHING for me. thirdly I am alive and unharmed.

Kathryne out." the video died. "Coulson?" asked Skye "she's my daughter." he said answering her unasked question "not Biologically but

otherwise my daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**wow guys...my email is bursting at the seams, I'm really surprised, so I figured I have to update soon huh? now just two things before I go into the chapter, first of all...I don't own Agents of shield. secondly, I have little kids reading some of my fictions...and the other day someone posted something not fit for little eyes on a story, (not mine) that my cousin read, she asked me what the word meant and I told her that it was not something I could tell her, so please. if you want to PM me and swear, go ahead, just please don't put it in you're reviews Thanks Guys **

Chapter 2 Wait What!?

Third person POV

Coulson left for his Office soon after that, and the rest of the team just sat waiting to land, Landing in Spain...which had been the last known location of the plane, Coulson walked down ramp and Smiled as another plane landed, he was hit with a ginormous hug, "HI Daddy, " he smiled and they hugged for a while "Catie! May called "don't I get a hug?" she turned "Oh how could I forget?! I missed you Calvary!" they all expected May to snap but instead she just hugged her. Ward called out "hey she gets to call you that?" I came up with the name! I have permission," Coulson walked up to her, "you need to call Natasha." "you told her?! Dad! she's going to kill me!"

**sorry it's so short. my sister had a miscarriage and We're all upset about it **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here you go chapter three **

Chapter three

Kathryne's POV

I hate Tasha's little rants "you should be more careful, listen to your Dad stay safe" honestly you would think I was 10 the way she carries on! I mean I've

been training with her and May since I turned 8. she and Dad are the ones who found me...you see when I was 6 my parents were killed by someone

who hated S.H.I.E.L.D my Mother hid me in a closet where Coulson and Tasha found me a couple hours later. Coulson was my Dads best friend and my

Godfather. so he adopted me, which meant I spent a lot of time at Shield HQ, which is how I met Melinda May Aka the Cavalry. she taught me for awhile

but after I used the stuff she taught me...Unwisely (Cough on a bully Cough) we had to start practicing stuff like Yoga, anyway back to the present. Dad's

Plane is Awesome! not to mention Fury stocked it with all my favorite foods/drinks and Movies...it even has a hackers computer (completely untraceable)

so yes... I am in Spy heaven! (which you won't hear many 16 year old girls say) not to mention Dad's "dream team" this is gunna be so much FUN!

**OK I added some stuff about Kathryne into the story so I hope you enjoy, Also if any of you like star wars the clone wars please look up an author her name is this iz my username she is having trouble with bad reviews, and shes thinking about taking down her account.  
**

**so, guys please review, I will try to Update more often for you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK just so you know Kathryne is NOT like Skye, they will be friends but (1) she's Super Hyper (2) She's insane **

**Kathryne is based on my best friend most of the silly ROTFLYAO stuff is hers...most of it **

**So anyway, Chapter Four here you go Guys.**

**Coulson's POV **

I missed my Kitten but she can be so annoying sometimes...one of the reasons I had her kept in the dark about the fact I'm alive, the other being Fury

wouldn't let me tell her. but hey she knew before she got here and that's just scary because this was supposed to be a secret, meaning she has a spy in

Shield, (because as much as I love her the girl has no talent for Hacking something as big as Shield, which is good because otherwise all my files would no

longer be secret. and Email and Facebook Friends would either be wierded out or offended by the stuff she would post. the communicator beeps and

Coulson gets a message from Fury "Coulson! Kathryne has experience on this particular mission and she's also my placement to your team, meaning she's

on your team and that's that." Oh well I have to tell the team about this and introduce her to everyone officially, and I have to tell Skye About her...oh NO!

Skye and Kitty are going to love each other, they can speak Hacker together And Kitty's Pranks are deadly...I Have to warn the team!

**The only reason I put the Hacker ability's is because my friend can (and has) hack into Facebook and Email Accounts which is why I'm working on so many stories on here...she was to Lazy to get her own Account...None of your stuff is in danger...she only does it to me so thank you to my special Taco queen Momma Rosie, Also the writer of some of my stories and all around weirdo! **

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK guys sorry I took so long to update...you guys are lucky I'm putting my other stories on hold until I finish this one mostly because this one had the most Follows So here you go chapter Five **

Chapter five

Third person POV

when Coulson warned the team about Skye and Kathryne's Imminent friendship May laughed. "to late" they all turned Skye was sitting with Kathryne,

they were talking faster then FitzSimmons on a sugar high. Coulson sighed "OK plan B just try to avoid making Kitty mad, the Pranks she thinks up have

surpassed many things...Fury even sent Shield on red alert because he pissed her off. he had to hire bodyguard after the tenth prank," Ward Gasped

"she pranked the directer of shield?!" Coulson laughed "he's her Godfather...I'd be surprised if she got in trouble for attacking Tony Stark, He lets her

get away with anything." Kitty came up behind him "yeah the only two people who can control me are Daddy and my Boyfriend..who I'm currently

ignoring." Coulson turned with a look on his face that would have frozen Lava." she smiled "Oh yeah funny story, you were working on the battle of

New York and I Kinda fell in love, with someone you might not like to see..." "well the only person you would make me mad by dating is Loki and since

he's in Asgard..." Kitty had a sheepish look on her face as he said this and He growled "please tell me you are not dating That pathetic power seeking

maniac!" she gave a worried look at him "well He's not power hungry anymore! and as soon as he comes to earth he plans to apologize for killing

you...and besides you were threatening to shoot him with a bazooka!" "BECAUSE HE WAS THREATENING TO TAKE OVER EARTH!" Coulson bellowed "and

what do you mean 'as soon as

he comes to earth?" he asked a little quieter "Uh well funny thing...He's coming to earth Friday to meet you officially" at this point Coulson lunged at his

daughter.

**LOL Surprise! yep Kitty's dating the God of mischief, magic, trickery, and lies. Coulson Is pissed! **

**Anyway please review. I do not own Agents of Shield or Avengers **


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you to operative CG16 for the review...not all of them are so nicely phrased, **

**so here you go chapter six **

Chapter Six

"OK so if I tell you what happened will you promise not to blow up my boyfriend?" Kathryne asked Coulson "it depends on whether or not I think he's controlling you." "Daddy!" she yelled "wait" Skye butted in "so this Loki is the guy who killed AC, and tried to take over the world... and you're dating

him?" "Yep. but just let me explain, while Dad was off getting himself killed. Loki had escaped again after the fight and I was sent to retrieve him. well he discovered me and we got to talking..."

_Flashback "I am a king! you are just a child, why would they send you to destroy me!" "well first off my Job is to talk to you Not destroy you. Second off would a King really want to make his people fear him? a True King rules with love not fear, Thirdly right now you're just acting like a spoiled Child who throws a fit when _

_he doesn't get his way, and trust me I know how to be a Brat which is frankly what you're behaving like at this moment. I mean really? I've never been jealous of _

_a brother because they get to rule a kingdom that should be mythical, In fact I must say I'm a little jealous of the fact you have a big brother at all, and really I think maybe you're forgetting something. you may not have known you're real parents but in my opinion parents are the people who raise you and love you no  
_

_matter what. not the people who brought you into existence." at the end of her rant she smiled and sighed "oh and sorry about this. she raised her hand and a large block behind Loki lifted she dropped it on his head and sighed again, "now...How do I get him back to Shield." End Flashback. _

"so yeah Loki went with Thor and I might have made sure he can contact me from Asgard. so after the Evil elf Thing we talked and he plans on coming to earth...but wait there's more, I noticed that Loki's eyes were Blue, well I mentioned it to Thor and he told me that Loki's Eyes are normally Green. which meant that he was being controlled by the Evil blokes he served."

"so you broke the spell right?" asked Skye "and how the bloody hell did you knock him out?" asked Simmons. "Oh, did Dad not tell you about the power thing?" they all turned to May and Coulson who looked sheepish. "I kinda forgot," he said, "Forgot! how could you forget! this is AWESOME!" Skye yelled. "I mean she an help me prank people! this will be so much fun!"

the two girls highfived and ran off laughing like Evil Imps. "well" said May "so much for not making them mad enough to prank us."

**so liked it? Hated it? Please review and let me know. **


End file.
